Résonance
by Aylenn
Summary: Recueil de drabbles ou OS, 1- "Sorcière" - Lorsqu'on vit dans la cruauté on ne peut pas toujours devenir bon, et on ne peut pas toujours devenir mauvais. 2- "Tenir la main" - Quand Black Star pose encore des questions à Tsubaki, il retrouve toute son innocence... ou peut être pas. 3- "Folie" - Du sang noir, des rires rauques, des formes inhumaines, des ombres, un monde étouffant.
1. Sorcière

Elle était une sorcière, elle n'était pas censée se faire protéger, elle n'était pas censée protéger. Les sorcières sont le mal, c'est ce que tout le monde dit. Elles étaient la magie, le pouvoir, le mystère, la puissance. Les sorcières étaient considérées dès le départ comme étant mauvaise, alors que pouvaient y faire deux filles, dont l'une n'était encore qu'une enfant. Traquées sans relâche par les meisters et leurs armes, par Shinigami autrefois et part toutes sortes de personnes désireuses de gagner du pouvoir, de la force.

Une sorcière morte était-elle moins dangereuse qu'une sorcière vivante?

Pas forcément pourtant, une sorcière peut protéger. Comme Angela avait sauvé Mifune, même involontairement. La magie n'est mauvaise que lorsqu'elle est mal utilisée. Il n'y avait pas besoin de condamner toutes les sorcières. Et ça Black Star l'avait compris lorsqu'il avait vu devant lui, une petite sorcière inoffensive et protégée. Il n'était pas un monstre, il ne pouvait pas la tuer, et il ne l'avait pas fait. Et aujourd'hui, il apprenait que Kim aussi était une sorcière. Alors il s'était dit qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes mauvaises, qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes juste bonnes à faire le mal pour être tuées ensuite.

Alors il allait chercher Angela, et il allait la ramener à Shibusen, parce qu'elle serait une bonne personne si quelqu'un était là pour lui montrer ce que c'était.

Lorsqu'on vit dans la cruauté on ne peut pas toujours devenir bon, et on ne peut pas toujours devenir mauvais. Et ce soir en rentrant avec cette enfant douée de magie, Black Star allait leur prouver. Après tout, il était dans le même cas, né dans une famille noyée de sang et pourtant il était prêt à combattre pour sauver les humains. Il était comme elle, et il allait la protéger.


	2. Tenir la main

Black Star et son arme déambulaient tranquillement dans les couloirs, les cours étant finis. Tsubaki souriait en marchant, aussi calme que d'habitude tandis que son meister semblait lointain. Perdu dans ses pensées, il marchait par réflexe, son esprit était ailleurs et au bout d'un énième virage alors qu'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait, il demanda posément à Tsubaki, le regard encore dans le vague :

- Dis Tsubaki, pourquoi les gens se tiennent la main ?

Tsubaki parut surprise un instant, avant de sourire tendrement. Elle s'était habituée aux questions de son meister, et elle trouvait que cette partie de lui faisait ressortir l'innocence d'un enfant qu'il n'avait été que brièvement, rapidement rattrapé par les remarques des autres, les combats et bien d'autres choses. Elle restait toujours ravie de voir que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu tuer, entendre ou subir, il restait le Black Star qu'elle connaissait.

- Ca dépend des gens, Black Star.

- Mais Soul et Maka par exemple, qu'est ce que ça veut dire pour eux ? Demanda-t-il avec une moue d'enfant.

Soul et Maka se tiennent la main pour se donner du courage, se montrer que chacun est présent pour l'autre. Un peu comme pour se rassurer. Certain le font parce qu'ils s'aiment, d'autre pour apporter un soutient, parfois c'est juste un geste habituel entre amis, quelque rares fois c'est une dernière présence, une dernière prière, pour certain c'est une mise en garde, ça peut aussi être un geste d'une mère à son enfant pour le guider, lui appendre tout en étant sûre qu'il reste à côté. Et ça peut vouloir dire plein d'autres choses encore...

Tsubaki attendait la réaction de son ami, histoire de voir s'il avait compris ou s'il pataugeait encore, et celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir.

- Alors si nous on se tenait la main, ce serait pour toutes ces raisons non ? Reprit-il tout aussi innocemment.

- En partie, oui. Finit-elle en un sourire.

Black Star, content de sa découverte, s'empressa de partir en criant qu'il était Dieu, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il venait encore une fois de lui faire une pseudo-déclaration involontaire, elle avait fini par s'y habituer d'elle même. A croire qu'il faisait presque exprès des fois...

* * *

Yosh, ça faisait un moment (je trouve) que j'avais pas posté. :3 Un petit drabble tout mignon qui m'est venu d'un coup alors que j'essayais de me réveiller... Black Star est vraiment un personnage développé que j'adore, toutes ses facettes sont intéressantes du coup j'aime beaucoup écrire sur lui, ou le dessiner d'ailleurs. Merci d'avoir lu ! :3


	3. Folie

Une atmosphère pesante, emplie de folie, tâchée de noir. Du sang noir ? Des formes abstraites, des ombres, des fils, et du noir encore, partout, omniprésent. L'odeur âcre du sang se mêlant aux échos de rires déchirants, perçants. L'air saturé faisait vrombir ses sens, échapper la peur de son estomac. Maka se trouvait au milieu de cette scène morbide sans pouvoir bouger, elle était une simple spectatrice de ce massacre. Kid, Black Star, Soul, Stein... Tous étaient ravagés par cette vague de folie. Le fils du Shinigami tenait son arme, Liz sûrement, dans sa main et la pointait sur sa tempe tout en riant atrocement. Avait-il l'impression de jouer, la meister ne pouvait le savoir, mais elle était effrayée, un froid glacial se propageait dans cette scène morbide. Kid riait encore, et son arme paraissait sans vie. Elle devait être amorphe pour ne pas réagir face à ce que son ami faisait, et c'était encore plus inquiétant. Pourquoi personne d'autre qu'elle ne voyait ça ? Elle ne pouvait rien faire, bloquée par des formes glissantes qui lui encerclaient la taille, les bras, les jambes et le cou. Si elle bougeait, elle mourrait. Soul laissait échapper des vagues de démences, des sons aigus déchirants tout en hurlant. De douleur sûrement, il semblait avoir abandonné son combat contre la folie, son âme se faisant dévorer par le diablotin, et sa meister, apeurée, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder ce massacre. L'assassin, lui, avait un sourire triomphant, ses yeux recouverts d'une aura noire alors que son corps semblait se fondre en quelques formes inhumaines dans ce décor malsain. Et toutes ces autres personnes... C'était douloureux, abominable et d'un coup le goût du sang parcourut la gorge pourtant sèche de la manieuse de faux. Était-ce la fin ? Sa fin ? Et d'un coup plus rien. Encore une fois, le noir complet...

...

Maka se réveilla en sursaut. C'était ce cauchemar, le même depuis quelques temps, toujours aussi dénué de sens et apeurant. Elle était en sueur. Merde, si son partenaire la voyait comme ça il allait s'inquiéter.

Mais elle ne savait même plus s'il le fallait ou non. De toute manière, elle serait aussi perdue que lui. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Et pourtant. La sueur, tout son corps tremblant, ses larmes et sa mâchoire serrée, c'était bien réel.

Légèrement remise de son réveil précipité et surtout de ses rêves sanglants, Maka se leva pour sortir de sa chambre. Elle prit un grand verre d'eau et l'engloutit, ça pourrait toujours la calmer de toute manière. Elle se retourna et ne vit que la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les volets fermés en de légers traits fins. Elle tourna la tête par réflexe, posant son regard vers la chambre de Soul. Elle en avait besoin, non ? Elle trouverait bien une excuse de toute manière, alors elle se faufila dedans et en le voyant dans son lit, en train de baver alors qu'il dormait paisiblement, elle sourit. Elle se glissa doucement sous ses draps, contre lui, en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Apaisée, elle se rendormit facilement toujours blottit contre son arme, à la recherche de chaleur et de réconfort pour surmonter les restes de souvenirs de leur combat contre la folie.

* * *

Oy ! Ce drabble m'est venu d'un coup, alors je l'ai écrit d'un coup aussi. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette "scène glauque", parce que je suis pas sûre de l'avoir bien retranscrite par rapport aux images que j'en ai. éè Merci d'avoir lu, merci de poster des reviews si vous le faites ! o/


End file.
